A Brief History
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: A profile I created for an original Yu Yu Hakusho character. Wrote in 2003


A Brief History

By Silverwolf

Written as told by Mace

BIRTH NAME Mace Valinstaff

CHOSEN NAME Namir

REPUTATION NAME Hell-sender

NICKNAME Knoton

APPEARENCE Raven mane flowing to the center of back, aqua eyes, black leopard ears and tail

Black leopard

SIBLINGS Denim, Masako

AGE 19 years

REP Thief, Assassin

Raised by Gypsies, formerly a Slave in the Pit Wars

SKILLS Excellent hand-to-hand fighter, excellent swordsman, expert marksmanship

Prefers to fight with a chain

ABILITIES Has ability to sense female emotions and spirit energy, Lightening speed

Spirit energy cannot be sensed unless in a fight, Excellent night vision

_Has ability to master any attack witnessed_

DEFECTS Must keep eyes covered in sunlight because sunlight will blind him

CHOICES Appears mostly as a black leopard, Sana's transportation

I was born into a family of luxury along with my twin sibling Denim. He was the stronger of us at birth. My parents believed him to be a child of prophecy. Therefore, I was to be gotten rid of like yesterday's trash.

At the age of fourteen months I lived with a slave trader. Though he was cruel and neglecting I was never really hurt. I know what you're thinking, who am I? Well my name is Mace Valinstaff. Though I prefer the name Namir.

The slave trader soon gave me away. The woman who took me in was a gypsy. She brought me into her world with open arms. They named me Namir. Though I was happy to be rid of my birth name I couldn't escape who I was. For it was printed on an anklet worn around my ankle.

The woman brought me home happily. She introduced me to her daughter Swan. Though the girl was seven years older than me she immediately wanted to help care for me. And I was grateful to have the pair as family. But that didn't last long in my life. At two and half I was stripped away from them and taken back to the slave trader to be trained to fight in the Pit Wars. Back at the Pit Wars I was branded and soon began my training. Not only was I snatched from that world but they removed Swan from her world as well.

At the age of three I learned what a shackle was. The thick ring came with a chain and was held by a lock around my throat. As I grew older I learned to read and write from Swan. Though the girl only knew the alphabet of symbols used by the gypsies I was grateful to know something. These symbols were called glyphs. She and I remained close and even improved each others skills in thievery. I didn't realize that what we looked at as a game, would later be used for my survival.

At the age of thirteen I began to show signs the art of Mimic. Though I never relied on the skill itself. I soon learn the most versatile weapon was nothing more than a mere steal chain.

I was now The Black Leopard of the Pits. Worth less than the beasts. I pulled cages and fought to survive. I was treated lower than the beasts that lived within the stable walls. Though many times I appeared as a beast myself. It was hard to survive sometimes but soon the pain disappeared. That's right all feeling left. For me pain became so tolerable that it no longer mattered.

All I knew was the fights and the abuse. Pretty soon Swan was killed in one of the wars. That's when my heart bled.

At first I didn't want to believe she was gone. But that was the problem, most demons didn't survive the Wars. Those that did hardly ever survived being lifted by the shackle locked around their throat. I so far was surviving both. Though I now bare a lengthy scar along my neck from the shackle it hadn't been the death of me.

I was now sixteen and surviving the cruelty of a new owner. She was abusive and at times very challenging. I hated her. Even I knew she had her enemies. The blackish blue fox made me laugh. It seemed she was the only one whom my mistress was weary of, but I was so tempted by the fact that she was the daughter of Boone. Though she didn't seem to know this information.

She soon became like a sibling to me. Though she fought with the woman who owned me quite often. It seemed to me though I could no longer wear the anklet baring my name as I had done as a child they knew who I was.

To her I was a companion and though I was owned and branded she seemed unbothered. Her mother purchased time so I could see her daughter. The girl was called the Vengeance Fox.

Though I knew her as Keno and considered her a sister, others considered her to be a threat. Though I knew why I never considered her a threat. One day as I had finished a fight she came over to me. She had a chain in her hand. As she slid the silver fox charm around my neck I gave a small purr. I looked at the gift with interest as she walked away slowly.

At seventeen I tattooed my back. I placed a large black leopard along the small of my back. In its paws was a thick chain. The chain had now become my trademark weapon. I was now deemed the Hellsender.

Two days later I decided to tattoo my left shoulder blade. I chose for it to be a nine tailed blackish blue fox. Within the fox was placed the word "Keno." She had slowly taken over my world where Swan and left off.

Three days later I showed her the finished tattoo. She then showed me a silver anklet. It was different from the one I had worn as a child. Engraved upon it was one word, "Namir." I wondered at first how she had discovered the name the gypsies from long ago had given me. She gave me a small smile and told me of how she had her ways. It seemed to me that she had known about the name for quite some time though she would never say. I soon decided it was best not to pry.

Though I now bare several names including "Knoton," given to me be a small fire demon. It seemed the name Namir still held a piece of my heart. I would always be Namir. Even though I heard "Mace" a lot.

Pretty soon I was watching my Vengeance Fox turn nineteen and I would join her one month later. I couldn't help but wonder where the years had gone. How did this sad little gypsy boy become the Black Leopard of the Pit Wars, the Hellsender?

For my Vengeance Fox's nineteenth birthday I was allowed to stay a few hours extra. During this time I pierced my navel. I couldn't help it. I had become bored with life. I didn't have very much to my name anyway. Everything I owned remained packed within a leather bag.

Two days later the woman who had purchased me for the fights attempted to rape me during the night. She made a mistake that cost her everything. My Vengeance Fox slaughtered her. At this time my ownership shifted over to my fox. Though my kitsune didn't seem to mind. She gave a grin and told stories of how she was going to show me a world outside of pulling cages and fighting to survive.

At first I believed her words to be lunacy, but she soon proved them. With that we were off to explore my newly found life. This included what appeared to me as freedom. Keno valued me as a friend. That meant more to me than life. The night she referred to me as her little brother I was speechless. I soon realized this is what she desired.

We traveled almost everywhere within the Makai. She made me feel welcome and I enjoyed her company. Pretty soon I was nineteen and she was competing in the Pit Wars. Of course I was with her. I hardly ever left her side. I was her leopard.

We were there for a few more days before a small child started to follow me. The child learned of my only birth defect in life quite quickly. Sunlight would blind me. Therefore, during the day I wore sunglasses.

I would soon learn the child's name was Sana. Though the demon caring for her called her Farasha. I figured I had nothing to do with that. She insisted that I be her "weo" and I soon grew used to carrying her along with her tall-tale ferret.

Upon this day I would eventually learn of my sister's interest in a crow spirit. Though such a demon was also her half sibling. I now also had the word "Knoton" tattooed along my right ankle though I would never tell the fire demon.


End file.
